Feast With Asgardian Gods
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The Doctor hasn't been to Asgard in years, But when he arrives Loki and Thor seem to have changed from the boys he used to know, especially Loki. Thor offers The Doctor to join him and Loki with the feast and the Doctor becomes drunk. The Doctor can see Loki is broken and upset and isn't pleased to have him there, Can the Doctor help Loki or will Loki push his old friend away.


**Feast with Asgardian Gods**

The Doctor hadn't been to Asgard in years, The last time he had been there, Loki and Thor had been little kids, who were happy and easily amazed by what he had to show them. The Doctor though wanted to go back to Asgard to see how the two god's were doing. When he landed the TARDIS and opened up the door's he heard arguing.

"Brother listen to me, I never meant to make you feel this way," Thor reasoned. He was trying to stay calm it seemed.

Loki laughed bitterly and had his hand on his staff "Yeah sure you didn't," He snapped bitterly "You just let them give you all the attention!" He growled "What does it matter? I'm not even really your brother!"

The Doctor blinked. He wasn't sure what he had even been going on in Asgard since he had last been, he hadn't expected the two gods to have changed so much. Well maybe Thor hadn't changed too much, he was just grown up.

Smiling the Doctor walked over to the two gods. "Ah Loki, Thor, " He went over to greet them. Thor laughed with joy and hugged the Doctor, though Loki just glared at the Doctor and his brother, he wasn't impressed to even see the Doctor.

"Why are you here? " Loki snapped "What happened between me and my family you can't fix like you fix everything else," he was clearly in a really bad mood as well. It was clear the god didn't even wish to share his problems.

"I came to say hello and catch up." The Doctor stopped grinning when he saw Loki looked really annoyed and not pleased to see him "Do you not want me here? You used to like it when I visited. What happened?" he spoke quite calmly.

The god of mischief looked at him "We'll I have changed. Its calling growing up," he didn't want to even talk about the real reason.

The Doctor looked at him, he didn't believe that was it "Come on tell me, I am sure I could try help." He really wanted to help the god, he had known him as a child a did consider him a friend. He wasn't sure if Loki thought the same.

"NO! Now just leave," Loki growled. He looked quite upset, and really didn't want to talk about it at all.

The Doctor looked at him and sighed. He didn't think that he was going to be able to get through to Loki anytime soon, he really only wanted to help. But he could see that Loki was just very bitter and emotionally quite hurt.

"We are having a feast," Thor declared "You're welcome to join it." He was smiling and looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor could hear Loki grumbling about it. "Oh sure I'd love too." He followed Thor inside the palace and into the dinning hall. He knew that Loki wasn't so happy to have him hanging around. He took a seat and watched as Thor poured some kind of mead. The Doctor hadn't got to try any last time, but he heard that it could be rather strong.

Thor passed some to the Doctor, the Doctor didn't seem to think it was right to decline, so he drinks some, the taste was strong, he knew that it wouldn't take him that long to feel the effect of the drink.  
"Wow." The Doctor said, when he realized how strong it was. He knew to a god like Thor that it wouldn't be that bad.

"Yeah it is a bit strong to some." Thor chuckled. "Loki never drinks more than one, it would only take him two glasses to get drunk."  
After his first glass Thor smashed down his cup and yelled "Another." He got another drink as he began eating his food.

The Doctor was taking it slowly with his first. He began eating some food too. He thought with hanging with Thor that he was probably going to end up drunk.  
"A bit strong.?" The Doctor was sure it was more than just a bit strong. The Doctor really didn't feel like getting hangover later though.

Before the Doctor was even done with his food Thor offered him another drink. "Yeah well not overly strong to me."

The Doctor seemed unsure whether to say no to a second, Thor had already poured it before he had a chance to say no. The Doctor looked at Loki who had just been quietly eating and slowly sipping his drink.  
"Loki … come on, I am trying to understand." He knew he couldn't push Loki to say it if he didn't really want to, he could see Loki was crying though. He wondered if Loki wanted somebody to care.

Loki was sobbing and he had his face in his hands. He was looking rather upset. "It doesn't matter."

The Doctor sips more of his drink and looked at Loki, he wanted to go and comfort the god, he could see that Loki was very upset.  
"He's adopted." Thor started looking at the Doctor . Loki just glared at them and then looked down at the floor.

"Why is that upsetting him.?" The Doctor asked. He could tell all this prying and asking questions was annoying Loki. But The Doctor couldn't help it, he was just being curious. He was waiting for Loki to yell at him.

"Because I never knew my whole life and I feel lied to!" Loki shouted "I feel like just another stolen relic , I…. am a monster, I am a frost giant." He looked very conflicted.

"Loki your family cares about you," The Doctor said quietly. He sips more of his drink, by the time he's nearly finished he feels a bit dizzy, he knows he's staring to feel the effects of it. He looked at Loki, he could see the god had stopped at one drink.

"How do you know?" Loki snapped. He was glaring at the Time Lord who was only trying to help. The god ran his hand threw his dark hair.

The Doctor tried to talk with Loki for awhile to make him feel better. "Because I can tell, If they didn't care I am sure you wouldn't have such a lovely home as this, and I can see your brother cares about you."

Loki slammed his fist into the table "He's not my brother !" That's just it." He growled. He didn't want to talk to the Doctor "Stop prying into my life!" He gets up and storms off out of the room.

The Doctor sighed not knowing what to do, he carried on drinking and was getting a bit drunk. The alcohol was rather strong for him.  
"O...Ok I think I have enough," The Doctor slurred. He knew he would be feeling awful the next day. He hiccupped a bit. He was surprised that Thor kept drinking.

The god laughed already quite drunk and looked at him "You sure you don't want anymore?" Thor asked him.

The Doctor nodded and tried to get up, he wobbled a bit "W…Way past limits," He exclaimed. He was laughing a bit.  
He still wanted to go and talk to Loki, but he was too drunk to know it would do any good. He was shaking as he couldn't even barely stand. The Doctor blacked out.

When he awoke he was laying in a bed, Loki was staring down at him. The Doctor hadn't thought that Loki would have been the one to take him to a room when he passed out, but he supposed Loki was the only sober one out of the three.

"Thank you," The Doctor whispered ,He sat up but his head hurt and he cursed a bit .There was reasons he didn't over drink normally.

Loki just grunted and looked at him, "Yeah whatever." He mumbled. He sits down in chair and had tears in his eyes.

"Loki," The Doctor looked at him with a firm look on his face, he was running out of options on what he could even say to Loki.

The god just closed his eyes. "I don't know any more ok, I don't know what to do, I don't even have friends."

"I'm lonely too.., I lost everybody." The Doctor rubbed his head a bit and carried on speaking with Loki. He wasn't sure if Loki would be calmed down by that.

Loki looked and him and growled a bit " Least people like you," He was sobbing badly after awhile. He had his hands over his face, The god was clearly upset and broken.

The Doctor wondered how they could have hurt Loki so badly and not just told him the truth sooner. He still saw the god as his friend. "I like you Loki, your still my friend." He gets up and goes and hugged Loki, he wasn't sure if Loki would attack him, Loki seemed much more unstable then he remembered. But instead the god just sobbed more and hugged the Doctor back. The Doctor continued to try comfort him and noticed Loki just cried even harder.

"Y…You do?" Loki said after awhile, there was tears pouring down his face, But there was a maybe a small hint of a smile of his face.

"Of course," The Doctor grinned "And there's that smile I remember." He was glad that he had got a small smile out of Loki. He knew he was at least getting somewhere now. He knew the moment could be ruined if Thor walked in as he was quite sure that Loki would just get rather angry with him.

The Doctor was still holding Loki, glad that he could at least give Loki a little by making him smile. He knew how hard it would be for Loki. But he was sure that Loki needed somebody to show that they cared about him.

**The End**

**Author Note; So damn bored I cant rp with Roleplayer Guild down at the moment and got my fanfic Muse back, I was in the mood to do a Doctor Who/Avengers crossover Fanfic. Hope to have more fanfics up soon :D**


End file.
